Spice! In me
by Mokonas-nee-chan
Summary: Fic basado en la canción de Len de una forma más comica y Romantica - 100% RinxLen Pasen a leer porfavor!
1. Mi Pecado

_**SPICE! In me**_

**Vocaloid no es mio no tengo ningun derecho de escribir esto pero.. no me lo recuerden T___T si yo fuera la creadora hubiera hecho un vocaloid sobre mi persona y le hubiera quitado a Rin su gemelo =D**

**Rin: Qué!?**

**Tear: Ahhm.. Di algo Len .**

**Len: Lo siento, no quiero morir aplastado**

**T____T Empecemos con el FIC!**

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Len POV**

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Len y tengo un problema, uno muy serio… se preguntarán cuál es, yo se los diré, lo que sucede es que a mi corta edad yo ya NO soy virgen, enserio yo sé muy bien que soy irresistible y que todas/os mueren por mi y mi humanidad pero.. Esta humanidad ya se muere por alguien y ése es exactamente mi problema, el cual tiene Nombre y apellido

- Mi Gemela, Kagamine Rin

Ohh si ella era mi "pequeño" problema, no se desde hace cuanto tiempo comenzó mi demencia por mi gemela pero esque ella se me empezó a hacer irresistible y cada vez imaginaba más y más ecenitas un tanto "XXX" y he ahí cuando empezó todo.

Hace un tiempo atrás una sempai muy linda, que se llama Miku se coló en el camarín de los hombres sólo para confesarme su infinito amor por mi, yo solo le sonreí y desde entonces ella ha estado persiguiendome a todos lados creyendo que YO soy su NOVIO.. Já! Ni se imagina que ahora mismo salgo con unas cuantas más pero en fin.. En cuento corto yo tube SEXO con Miku y me comenzó a gustar (esto fue antes de tener mil novias) y se me hizo aún más placentero cuando lo hacía con la imagen de mi gemela en mi mente.

-Len!!!

Como aveces escucho su voz llamarme y mi imaginación comienza a imaginar cosas un poco subidas de tono, pero yo ya me declaro enfermo y SI, definitivamente me gustaría tener un poco de incesto con mi amada hermana

-LEN!!!

Y esque cuando me la imagino con ropa interior y haciendo unas poses muy eroticas no puedo evitar..mi.. mi e-erec..ción- Derrepente la puerta de Len se abre dejando ver a una Rin muuuy pero MUY molesta

-Eh?

-MALDICION LEN!! POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS!!??- me gritó ella MUY enfadada, me paro por inercia dejando ver mi pecho y mi pantalón desabrochado dejando ver algo que se creó misticamente mientras pensaba en mi gemela y derrepente caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Aaaah –Ella desvió la mirada MUY sonrojada- Lamento interrumpirte

-QUÉ!? –No puedo creerlo ella cree que..- No.. Rin .. esto . no- Y acto seguido salí corriendo hecho un tomate al baño para darme una buena ducha fría – Que voy a hacer ahora? .. MALDICIÓN!

**Tear: Jejeje! Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy :D tenía muchas ganas de comenzar un LenxRin y pues me decidí y lo comencé =D me encantaría que me dejaran unos reviews diciendome que esperan ver en este fic para yo poder centrarme en esto y escribirlo de modo que a todos nos guste si? **

**Len: Por qué me tenia que pasar eso a mi?- sonrojado?**

**Rin: La pregunta es .. ¡Por qué tenia que ver ESO yo!**

**Tear: A poco y no te gustó**

**Len: Enserio? – Mira a Rin y ésta se hace como la que no escuchó**

**Rin: Decían?....**

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por Leer ¡! Comenten porfavor**


	2. Reconociendolo

_**SPICE! In me**_

_**Recuerden que ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes son mios… aunque ya me gustaria :D Sin más que decir por el momento.. Que comience el Fic!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

**RIN POV**

Hola! Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, tengo 16 años y en este mismo momento estoy viendo la televisión algo aburrida, no tengo nada que hacer .. en fin, derrepente se escucha como el telefono empieza a sonar. Me levanto indiferente y camino hacia el telefono

-Rin Kagamine al habla

- _RIN! Qué tal? Estás ocupada? _

- Estoy bien, gracias .. y tú como estas okaa-san?

- _Bien,Bien_

Se me olvidó mencionar que mi madre trabaja en algo sobre negocios que no entiendo muy bien pero en fin.. por eso ella trabaja en el extranjero. Recuerdo el día en el cual llegó con la noticia y yo me negaba rotundamente a salir del país, aquí yo había crecido y no me iría así como así .. En el momento en el cual iba a comenzar una discusión con mamá aparecioó Len para apoyar mi idea de quedarnos en casa ya que estabamos lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarnos solos. Y es así como ella le hizo caso a Len.. Siempre le hacía caso y eso que yo soy más madura que él (creo).

_-Cómo va todo por allá? Ya te bañaste? Hiciste tus deberes? Hiciste las compras mensuales? Te a llegado el dinero?_

- Sí, si, no y si

-_Debes apresurarte en hacer las compras no vaya a suceder que se vayan a quedar sin comida_

-Claro, ahora mismo iré a hacerlas

-_Está bien, cuidense y mándale saludos a tu hermano_

_-_ Bye Bye!

Y colgué

Luego de eso me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a hacer una lista con las cosas que faltaban y a sacar cuentas, cuando ya estoy lista comienzo a llamar a mi gemelo.. para preguntarle si quería acompañarme a hacer las compras

-Len!!

Mmm, esto es raro, no baja y grito denuevo pero aún más fuerte porsiacaso no me había escuchado.

-LEN!!!

OK, esto ha agotado completamente mi paciencia, una venita apareció en mi frente y comienzo a caminar con paso firme y fuerte a la habitación de Len, llego a la puerta de él, me doy vuelta en dirección a la puerta – Ahora se enteraría- En eso empujo la puerta sadicamente que me da una visión de Len acostado en su cama mirando a la nada

-Eh?

-MALDICION LEN!! POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS!!??- Grité yo MUY enfadada, el se para dejando ver su pecho al desnudo y cuando voy bajando la vista vi algo MUY abultado y enseguida me doy cuenta de qué es lo que pasaba y el por qué no me contestaba

-Ahhhh- Desvié la vista muy avergonzada y esque .. todos los hombres tenían necesidades y eso incluía a mi hermano. No? – Lamento interrumpirte

-QUÉ!? –Me contestó él, no sé de qué se sorprende, se puso colorado como un tomate y continuó hablando

- No.. Rin .. esto . no – dijo para luego salir corriendo por la puerta

**POV LEN**

– Que voy a hacer ahora? .. MALDICIÓN! De seguro ella cree que me estaba masturbando

Al decir esta palabra toda mi cara se pone roja y recuerdo lo que ella me dijo .. Lamento interrumpirte? DIOS MIO! Ahora que le digo… Piensa, piensa

En eso escucho unos golpes en la puerta del baño

-Q-Qué pasa?

- L-Len , voy a salir a hacer las compras mensuales

-A-ahhh, está bien, que te vaya bien

- Hai!

Y de ahí no supe en un buen rato de ella

Sólo no sabía que esa salida al supermercado cambiaría nuestras vidas…

* * *

**Tear: JAJAJA! Cómo estuvo? **

**Rin: No ha quedado mal**

**Len: Qué va a pasar ahora?**

**Tear y Rin tienen miradas cómplices **

**Rin: Nada no te preocupes onii-chan**

**Len: Eh?**

**Contestando a mi primer review!**

**Chao Ling-Yin: Me alegra que te interese la historia! También alargare los capítulos de ahora en adelante, ya que desde ahora se comienza a poner interesante jeje! . También sobre los celos de Len… YO TAMBIEN AMO CUANDO SE PONE CELOSO así que obviamente haré escenitas de celos ya que es muuuy KAWAI! Y sobre las metidas de mano –Mirada perversa- pronto te estarás enterando sobre eso :D**

**Muchas Gracias por Leer! Sigan comentando porfavor!**


	3. Un nuevo Comienzo para los dos

**Spice! In me**

**Tear: ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Dependiendo de la hora en la cual estén leyendo este humilde Fic .. Ahora viene un nuevo capitulo de Spice! In me .. Disfrútenlo!**

**Rin se acerca con unas palomitas y se sienta en el sofá**

**Rin: Recuerden que Vocaloid no le pertenece a esta loca y si le perteneciese estariamos todos en la calle. Disfruten la función**

**Tear: Que directa… u_u *depresión***

**Comencemos con el FIC!**

* * *

**RIN POV**

Iba tarareando una canción hacia el Supermercado y no me doy cuenta de cuando ya estoy dentro de el.

-Bien!-Saco la lista de mi bolsillo y un lápiz para ir tickeando las cosas que iba sacando y que estaban.

_ESTIMADO CLIENTE, SU ATENCIÓN PORFAVOR- oí – HOY TENEMOS UNA OFERTA ESPECIAL EN LA SECCIÓN DE HELADERIA, LOS PRECIOS HAN BAJADO UN 70%, DISFRUTE NUESTRAS REBAJAS, Y MUY BUENAS TARDES__**..**_

-O-OFERTA!? –En eso miles de personas se comienzan a movilizar hacia la sección "Heladería" en eso Rin corre como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzar a coger algún helado

- Maldición!! No, Rin, TÚ no te puedes rendir – Rin comienza a patear a la gente que estaba enfrente suyo

Tear: NOO! – y sale volando- en eso varios más salen volando

-Hasta que lo conseguí! EL HELADO SUPER ESPECIAL DE VAINILLA CON CHOCOLATE Y ALMENDRAS! (N.A: Se me acaba de ocurrir ese sabor) – Derrepente toda la sección queda vacía.. No habían helados, no habían personas.. y en eso escucha un llanto

-BUAAAAAAAA!!!! Yo quería UNOOO! Con Uno me bastaba!!!!

Rin se da vuelta y puede ver un bulto en un rincón al cual se le podía ver una nube negra tirando pequeños rayos y lloviendo encima de su cabeza

-D-Disculpa.. Te pasó algo?

El bulto levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Rin

-R-Rin- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-K-Kaito-sensei? Qué hace aquií?

-Yo..Oferta…Helado

- Ahh, sí, los helados estaban realmente baratos

-Yo.. ninguno..

- Eh?

- YO NO COGÍ NINGUNO!!!! BUAAAA!! – Kaito siguió llorando y llorando hasta que conmovió el corazón de la Kagamine

Me arrepentiré de esto- pensé

-Anoo.. Kaito-sensei

Kaito deja de llorar y la mira, ella levanta su mano extendiendole el helado Súper especial de vainilla con chocolate y almendras

-Yo.. conseguí tomar uno, si no te molesta te lo p-puedo- Kaito la mira con ojos llorosos

-E-estás haciendo esto por mí? – dijo limpiandose el poco de lagrimas que le quedaban en su cara

-Puedes decirlo asi.. Creo – En eso a Kaito se le iluminó el rostro y tomó el helado

-ES EL HELADO SUPER ESPECIAL DE VAINILLA CON CHOCOLATE Y ALMENDRAS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS NUNCA, NUNCA OLVIDARÉ ESTE DíA!!

-S-Sí

Kaito mira a Rin, toma sus manos y le regala una sonrisa sincera, ella al descubrir esta sonrisa por primera vez en el rostro de su sensei no pudo evitar un sonrojo, Justo en ese instante ella no sabía que era observada por unos ojos color aquamarina igual a los de ella…

-Qué te parece si te invito a cenar para compensarte- Dijo él muy feliz

-C-Claro, pero debes acompañarme a hacer las compras

-HECHO! Y en eso ellos dos comenzaron a alejarse para completar las compras

**LEN POV**

Había pasado mucho tiempo de que Rin no volvía a casa y me preocupé, así que tomé mi celular y un poco de dinero y partí rumbo al supermercado.

Comencé a buscar a Rin con la vista pero no lograba encontrarla por ninguna parte. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar y comencé a pensar mentalmente por los pasillos que había pasado

-Aceo personal –Sí

-Carnicería- Sí

-Comida para mascotas-Sí.. aunque no sé por qué fui.. no tenemos ninguna a menos que ella compré comida para mi ahí..-sonreí al pensar eso

-Tecnología y usos domésticos- Sí

-Snacks-Sí

-Congelados y Heladería-NO. NO? Y en eso comencé a correr hacia el pasillo de congelado y NO estaba ahí así que me dirigí a Heladería y me quedé Helado igual que el pasillo al ver la imagen frente a mí..

Ahí estaba Rin. Pero NO estaba sola, pude notar que estaba hablando con.. Kaito-sensei? En eso dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y pude distinguir un sonrojo de su parte- ESPERA!- UN SONROJO?!

RIN SONROJANDOSE?- No pude evitar sentirme impotente, ella nunca se había sonrojado, ÉL su propio hermano NUNCA la había visto sonrojarse y ELLA va y se sonroja con ÉL!!

Len estaba rojo de la rabia en eso escucha decir a Kaito

-Qué te parece si te invito a cenar para compensarte- Claro que dirá que No

-C-Claro, pero debes acompañarme a hacer las compras – QUÉ!?

-HECHO! Y en eso ellos dos comenzaron a alejarse

Bien.. Que haga LO QUE QUIERA!

**TEAR POV XD**

Len cerró sus puños con fuerza y salió corriendo de ahí dirigiéndose a quién sabe qué lugar. En eso llega a una casa muy adornada, levanta su mirada y una persona abre

-L-Len ¿Qué?- Pero la silenció un beso, era Len

-Shhht, acaso no me extrañaste

-Claro que sí, tontito

**LEN POV**

-Excelente respuesta- La tomé por la cintura entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta con el pie, comencé a guiarla hasta su habitación. Lo único que quería hacer era olvidarme de lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás.

No lo podía creer, pero luego tendré tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora sólo me concentrare en ella, Mi dulce Diva de la Cama.. Miku

Pero sin duda éste será un nuevo comienzo para los dos .. Para Mí y Rin.. sin duda

* * *

**Tear: Qué taaal?.. A que esperaban un lemon! Jajaja ..claro que habrá, pero más adelante, debo dejarles con la intriga para que me sigan leyendo! Si no cómo!**

**Al escribir este Capi me dieron unos deseos infinitos de comer helado pero en fin.. Bien por Kaito ¬¬**

**He recibido 2 reviews más!! Que emoción *O* aquí van mis respuestas XD!**

**Oo Ruko Yokune oO : **Que bien que te haya gustado mi fic.. Eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D Porfavor no dejes de inspirarme con tus reviews!! Desde ahora comenzaran a ser mas largos ya que ahora es donde TODA la Historia comienza xd

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Tú y tú review me inspiraron para hacer el capitulo 3 el mismo día! Hasta yo me sorprendí.. que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y por supuesto la actitud de Len!, y sobre la visita al supermercado, espero que te haya sacado de la intriga el capi..

**Sin más que decir, tengan unas buenos días/tardes/noche pero para mí es noche porque son exactamente las 22:28 y quiero ver el Conde Vrolok**

**Hasta el siguiente Capi!**


	4. Gomen Len Llegué tarde

**Spice! In me**

**Tear: Hooola!! Cómo estan? Espero que bieeeen :D yo aquií estoy enfemita con una largofaringitis creo que se llama xD pero en fin, me he dispuesto a hacer el 4to capi de este Fic :D**

**Len: Hasta que al fin le continúas**

**Tear: ….. E-estaba ocupada –mirando hacia otro lado**

**Rin: Si, ocupada en un parque de diversiones**

**Tear: Yo no sé NADA**

**Len: Cómo qu-**

**Tear: Comencemos con el FIC!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**RIN POV**

Son las 00:23 de la noche y Kaito me está llevando a casa en su auto, la cena estuvo bien aunque me iva sonrojando a ratos y no sé por qué (no digan nada ¬¬) no quiero saber que era ese sentimiento y quiero que continúe así por un tiempo… OK, si quiero saber.. tengo mucha intriga y.. esque me siento tan bien al lado de Kaito-sensei

-Ya llegamos-me dijo

-Eh?- lo miré- Ohh! Está bien muchas gracias- Me sonrió

-Te ayudo a bajar las bolsas?

-N-no te preocupes, así está bien.. Le pediré a Len que me ayude, espera aquí un poquito.

-Claro-sonrisa-

En eso me bajé, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada y en el sillón ví a un Len muy MUY cabreado.

-Etto.. Len, me ayudarías a bajar las cosas del auto?

-Qué auto?- me pregutó

-El auto de K-Kaito-sensei - Tartamudié

-Ohh, está bien

Len se levantó muy bruscamente y salió rapido por la puerta para sacar las bolsas del auto y yo le seguí pasó un rato y ya estabamos con las bolsas dentro de la casa y Kaito-sensei ya se había marchado a casa.

-Uff- dije tirándome en el sillón, en eso Len va a una esquina del salón y se apoya en ella mirándome

-Qué?-pregunté

**LEN POV**

-Qué?- Me preguntó

-Cómo que qué- le contesté enojado, pero era verdad, estaba MUY enojado

-No sé a qué te refieres

Len AHORA si se habia enojado

-¿¿¡¡CÓMO QUE NO SABES A QUÉ ME REFIERO!!??? – Grité ya cabreado- ¿¿¡¡ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR A CASA!!??, ¿¡ACASO NO IBAS SÓLO A COMPRAR LAS COSAS MENSUALES!?- Grité y ahora inhalaba y exhalaba para poder calmarme y poder hablar como humano civilizado con ella

-P-pues, sí, perdón.. Llegué un poco tarde

-Un poco tarde?- Contesté calmadamente

-T-tal vez muy tarde- le sonreí

-Qué estabas haciendo.. Rin?- contesté con una dulzura falsa

Ella me miró y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba mas tranquilo, esbozó una sonrisa y feliz me dijo

-¡Fui a cenar con Kaito-sensei! Fue muy divertido!!- me dijo, OK esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso.. Hice una sonrisa falsa

-Ohh, con Kaito-sensei, ya veo.. eso me deja un poco más tranquilo-contesté tratando de que se oyera lo más comvencible posible

-Claro que sí! Después de todo es nuestro s-sensei- Y en cuanto me dijo eso agachó su mirada y yo sonreí, pero era una sonrisa verdadera

-Sí despues de todo es _NUESTRO sensei_ –Dije para que le quedara claro que no se podía enamorar de él, que ella era sólo mía. Ella levantó la mirada dolida y repondió

-Si.. Bueno, ahora yo me voy a acostar.. Oyaisumi

-Espera-dije cortante

-Eh?- dijo mirandome

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- Dije decidido

Ella me miró confundida

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde y si sales con Kaito-sensei, Avisáme.. lo prometes?- le dije sonriendo-

Ella se sonrojó, a mí me apareció una venita en la cabeza al notar su sonrojo y me dijo

-Claro onii-san, te avisaré para la próxima – En cuanto ella dijo eso sonreí, no pude evitarlo.. luego de eso ella se fue corriendo a su pieza.. sonreí denuevo, ahora sí, sabría cuándo saldría con él.

-Si esque salen –dije muy feliz y me fui a mi cuarto-

* * *

**Una nueva escenita de celos para ustedes! :D**

**Tear: OK, hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración por hoy.. Ahora a contestar reviews *O***

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Wii al fin actualicé XD, que bueno que te hayan gustado los celos de Len y sobre todo el berrinche de Kaito , fue chistoso escribirlo :D Yo tampoco le perdonaré que se haya ido con Miku.. T___T Para eso me tenía a mi .. o no? XD Bueno.. a nosotras . Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me dejes más en este capi, no te detengas *O*

**Oo Ruko Yokune oO: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el Capi 3! Me alegra mucho y ojalá que te siga gustando mi Fic por supuesto.. Muchas gracias por tu review!! *O*

**Chao Ling-Yin: **Estoy tratando de alargarlos un poquito más u___U trataré de mejorar eso , pero esque me gusta cortar los capis para dejarles suspenso, pero.. Tear se esforzará! :3.. Muchas gracias por tu review!! Tendré en cuenta de si Len le da un beso o se la viola XD No sé cual quedaría mejor.. Muchas gracias!

**Lenalee Rose:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi Fic!! Gracias por lo de buena escritora, me emocioné *O* es primera vez que me lo dicen!!. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: ** Jajaja!, que bueno que te haya gustado Spice! Con comedia XD y pues… Claro que va a haber KaiMei (dejemoslo en secreto) aunque sea un poquito más adelante , pero no me mates XD.. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

Bueno .. Matta Ne!


	5. Plan B: ¡En Marcha!

**Spice! In me **

**Tear:** Holaaaa, aquí vamos con una nueva actualización de Spice! In me, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que Vocaloid y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen :D

* * *

**LEN POV**

Hoy día comencé mi día con una sonrisa en el rostro, me duché, me vestí con el uniforme del Liceo (N.A: Colegio, Instituto, etc.. Aquí se le llama liceo :D suena mas Cool XD) y desayuné junto con Rin unos sabrosos panqueques con manjar.

Ahora mismo vamos camino al colegio, ahora mismo una chica va pasando por el lado mio, ahora mismo estoy viendo sus piernas bien formadas, ahora mismo subo mi mirada a su tra-trasero y ahora mismo--- Fui interrumpido

-Deberías ser menos notorio Len – Dijo Rin riendose suavemente

-Eh?- La miré y ella me miró- A qué te refieres?- Dije apartando mi mirada

-Uhh.. Quieres que te lo diga?- dijo con una sonrisa malvada y yo no pude evitar tensarme

-Q-que D-dices Rin – Ella cambió su mirada por una acusadora y yo tragué pesado

-Pues.. que te he pillado Len- volví a tragar pesado- Estabas viendo …– dijo y tragué aún más pesado- Como las calcetas de esa chica iban disparejas verdad?

Cuendo ella dijo eso me sentí como si volara hacia el cielo

-Hay que ver- dijo ella- mira que andar con las calcetas disparejas.. verdad Len onii-chan?

-C-claro, hay que ser muy despistado- y sonreí nerviosamente.. no era para menos.. mi razón de vivir casi me pilla viendo traseros ajenos, que hubiera pensado ella.. Esperen.. ya sé lo que estan pensando y NO.. RIN NO TIENE IDEA DE QUE SU ONII-CHAN SE ACUESTA CON 18 MUJERES DISTINAS, y tampoco tiene por qué saberlo.

Ahora si, me había salvado de una buena, si ella me hubiera pillado hubiera perdido MUUCHOS puntos a mi favor.. además ya tenía aquél incidente en mi contra

"_Cual incidente Len-kun?"_

_-El de aquella vez_

"_¿Aquella vez?"_

_-Lee el capitulo 1 Baka!_

**FLASH BACK –CAPÍTULO UNO SPICE! IN ME- **

MALDICION LEN!! POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS!!??- me gritó ella MUY enfadada, me paro por inercia dejando ver mi pecho y mi pantalón desabrochado dejando ver algo que se creó misticamente mientras pensaba en mi gemela y derrepente caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Aaaah –Ella desvió la mirada MUY sonrojada- Lamento interrumpirte

-QUÉ!? –No puedo creerlo ella cree que..- No.. Rin .. esto . no-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Me sonrojé al recordar eso.. es vergonzoso..

Ahora vamos llegando al Liceo y mi RADAR ANTI-KAITO-SENSEI se enciende, En eso Rin sale corriendo en dirección a Kaito-sensei y pues, yo no iba dejar que fuera sola .. no señor, y la seguí corriendo.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba Kaito-sensei, Rin me miró y luego lo miró a él y sonrió, no pude evitar que una venita apareciera en mi cabeza

-Chicos! Que gusto verlos- dijo él con una radiante sonrisa

-Hai!- Dijimos ambos y Rin Agregó

-Es un gusto verle a usted también Kaito-sensei- Ok, Ok claro que es un gusto, para ti.. sonreí

- Así es Kaito-**sensei** – Remarqué- Es un verdadero placer verle- dije muy educadamente

Kaito-sensei comenzó a reir levantó su mano, la puso en MI cabeza y empezó a revolver mi pelo, Ahora no era solo una venita en mi cabeza, sino tres.

-Que formal eres Len-kun – dijo el muy idiota- Saben hoy cambiarán el tutor de su clase debido a que Chipamocli-sensei (N.A:JAJAJ XD) se ha enfermado y lo han tenido que hospitalizar de urgencia- dijo esto con un deje de tristeza- PERO!- cambió su tono de voz a una más alegre y feliz- Adivinen quién será su nuevo Sensei!!!

-Eh?- dije… no me digas que..

-N-no sé- Dijo Rin

-PUES YOO!! JAJAJAJA –cuando dijo eso se me vino el mundo encima, y ahora qué.. el desgraciado éste estará más cerca de Rin.. piensa Len .. piensa

- Así que Rin – Desde cuando le dice Rin a secas? Me pregunté .. y mi temperatura comenzó a subir .. y no era por el calor, de eso estaba seguro.. y continuó hablando

- Ahora que seré tu tutor podremos pasar más tiempo junto conversando sobre los nuevos sabores de la heladería Lip Top!(N.A: No sé de donde M.-. saqué el nombre) – dijo el MUY.. MUY ---------------------------------------------(sensura) --------------------------- hijo de su mami… Miré a Rin y puso una cara muy feliz y una hermosa sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro..

Si sólo esa sonrisa fuera para mí.. y no para él

Bajé la cabeza y dije- Bueno Rin, debemos irnos a la sala, no tenías algo que hacer?- levanté mi rostro y miré a mi gemela

-Ahh, claro- dijo, luego miró a Kaito-sensei, se sonrojó y denuevo una venita apareció en mi cabeza

-Nos vemos luego k-Kaito-sensei

-Claro! Nos vemos en clases Rin, Len-kun.. – dijo muy feliz

Ambos asentimos al profesor

-Vamos Rin

-Claro

Y en eso nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestra clase

Debía pensar rápido, el primer plan porsiacaso ella llegaba a tener una cita con él ya lo tenía pero ahora necesitaba un plan para que su gemela comenzara a pensar en él.. no como su gemelo, sino como un hombre, y eso, tenía que ser rápido.

**RIN POV**

Llegamos a clases Len y yo, me dirigí a mi puesto, me senté, saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a completar algunas cosas mientras que aún no empezaban las clases.

La verdad.. la verdad era que estaba MUY pero MUY Feliz!

Kaito-Sensei será nuestro nuevo tutor y pasaría mucho tiempo más mirándolo!

Esto era perfecto.. sonreí, ahora podría descubrir más facilmente qué es lo que siente respecto a Kaito-sensei

En eso se habré la puerta dejando ver a Kaito-sensei.. Ok, quedé embobada viendolo y en eso me llega un papel del cielo en el rostro. OK no era del cielo, Miré de donde venía y me dí cuenta de que era mi queridisímo gemelo lo miré asesinamente para que entendiera que no debía interrumpir cuando entro en BABOSADALANDIA, Luego empezó a hacerme gestos moviendo su mano debajo de su menton hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras cerraba la boca conforme subia y bajaba la mano… Luego me di cuenta de que significaba eso- me ruboricé a más no poder y le susurré

-_No estoy babeando.. idiota_

_- Si claro.._

Se me había olvidado mencionar que me sentaba al lado de mi gemelo

-Buenos Días Claseeeee!- dijo kaito-sensei yo y Len nos volteamos a verlo- Debo informarles que Chipamocli-sensei está en mal estado en un hospital así que yo seré su reemplazo hasta nuevo aviso- dijo él muy contento, luego me miró y yo sonreí- Espero que podamos llevarnos bien y tener algunos gustos compartidos- y me guiñó el ojo.. me sonrojé horriblemente.. pero que sexy se veía guiñandome el ojo.. DIOS! Un sonido me espabiló

-Hmpfff pffhmmp- miré hacia el lado y era Len que estaba tociendo

-Te sientes bien.. Len?- el me miró y sonrió

-Claro.. no es nada

Y Así transcurrió el día de clases más maravilloso de mi vida

Sonó la campana para irnos a casa . Len se me acercó

-Nos vamos ya?

-Claro- dije sonriendole

**LEN POV**

Ahora vamos Rin y yo de camino a casa.. ninguno dice nada, seguro que ella también está pensando en lo suyo.. tal vez con Kaito-sensei

Ok, ahora era cuando debía empezar a efectuar el segundo plan .. aunque no es magnifico ni nada.. además de ser bastante vergonzoso.. BASTA! NO te puedes arrepentir ahora KAGAMINE LEN tu debes ser fuerte.. además eres todo un hombre, no debería estar preocupándote este tipo de cosas si ya varias chicas te han visto así

"_Pero ella no es cualquier chica"_

Tragué pesado.. la vocecita tenía razón , Rin no era como otra de mis múltiples novias

Y Ella SI me ponía nervioso.. pero tendría que hacerlo, por más vergonzoso que fuera

Llegamos a casa, saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta de entrada, dejé que Rin entrara primero y luego le seguí yo.. Dejé las llave en un colgante que había al lado de la puerta de entrada y me dirigí a mi habitación con paso apresurado.

Era hora de ejecutar mi Plan B

**RIN POV**

Entramos a la casa y Len subió rápidamente a su habitación.. me extrañé un poco por su comportamiento pero hice la vista gorda y me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Luego de eso bajé a la cocina a preparar a algo.. abrí el refrigerador y encontré el super especial helado de vainilla con chocolate y almendras.. cuando lo vi una sonrisa traviesa pasó por mi rostro pero fue interrumpida.

-Rin

Me giré para ver quien me llamaba y me sorprendí al ver a Len así

**Len POV**

-Rin –llamé, ella se giró cerrando el refrigerador y me miró con una cara MUY sorprendida

-Qué haces Len?

-Sólo me estaba probando ropa

-A-ahh

-Y? que tal?- pregunté inocentemente, me había puesto unoa camisa blanca sin mangas, ajustadisíma para que se puediera ver mi bien formado cuerpo con unos jeans muy apretados.. creo que llevan años sin ser puestos y por eso se veían así.. pero lograban lo que quería

-Vas a salir?- Preguntó.. qué?! Ni esto había logrado aunque sea un pequeño sonrojo de su parte?..

-Mmm.. no creo que ahora.. ahorita mismo tengo mucho calor- avancé un poco y me saqué la polera lentamente- Ahora está mejor- dije sonriendo y con la polera en las manos

-A-a-ahhh- dijo ella sonrojandose, Sonreí.. Lo logré..Mi mente comenzó a saltar de alegría.. me fui acercando más a ella y ella comenzaba a retroceder hasta que se vió acorralandola contra el refrigerador

-Qué sucede?- pregunté inocentemente

-N-nada- dijo desviando la mirada.. sonreí denuevo..

Me acerqué a su cara, y ella me seguía mirando..

-Q-qué haces Len?- me preguntó insegura

-Nada- le contesté y me acerqué más.. Noté como ella se tensó y sonreí denuevo.. Cuántas sonrisas llevaba?.. A saber

-L-Len?- Me acerqué un poquito más.. faltaba poco para que nos unieramos en un beso.. acerqué mi mano a su cara y hice como si estubiera limpiando su mejilla

-Tenías sucia la mejilla- Le dije sonriendo… por poco y la besaba.. tenía tantas ganas.. pero si lo hacía ahora tal vez la asustaría, así que en contra de mi voluntad decidí alejarme

Ya llegaría el día en el cual podría besarla.. Le sonreí

Ella me miró confundida

-Me iré a bañar-dije

-Claro

Al menos el plan B estaba funcionando.. Y de forma positiva

* * *

**Tear: ** Terminé el capitulo!! Espero que les haya gustado lectoras mías.. Traté de hacerlo más largo.. diganme como ha quedado vale?

**Ahora a responder Reviews! :3**

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Que bueno que Ames a Leeeen yo tambien lo amo :D podríamos seguir compartiendolo Ne? :D Sobre lo que hará len cada vez que Rin salga con Kaito…. Es secreto :D por ahora almenos.. debo dejarte con la intriga para que me sigas leyendo Ne *O*? SIIII AQUÍ ESTAMOS PARA LEN CUANDO SEA XD ARRIBA LEN! Jaja.. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: **La infiltración de KaiMei llegará en cualquier momento :D esperala con ansias .. yo también la espero.. para poder sacarle canas verdes a Rin y a Len *O* Gracias por tu Review!!!

**Lenalee Rose: **Aquí va otra actualización más! Tengo 1 Fan T_________T mi sueño ha sido cumplidooo ¡ o Kyya!! Muchas graciaaaaas! Ejemmm… no sé si Len al final de este fic o un poquito más adelante Len viole o bese a Rin .. yo creo que voy a hacer una votación para hacer esa parte ya que es 50% y 50% y pues el más votado será el que se pondrá en el fic.. ya que de todos modos tengo que seguir la base del fic que es el video de Spice!.. Muchas gracias por tu Review!!

**.Kagami.-: **Soy tan feliz de que te guste mi humilde fic!! Aquí va la conti.. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Chao Ling-Yin:** Aquí va la ansiada contii O sobre lo de la violación de Len XD hacia Rin (me gustaría ser ella ¬¬) te digo lo mismo que a Lenalee Rose (Tear Inserta Copia y pega: no sé si Len al final de este fic o un poquito más adelante Len viole o bese a Rin .. yo creo que voy a hacer una votación para hacer esa parte ya que es 50% y 50% y pues el más votado será el que se pondrá en el fic.. ya que de todos modos tengo que seguir la base del fic que es el video de Spice!) Finaliza copia y pega---- Ahora si intenté de alargar un poco más el fic aunque no fue demasiado espero que te guste! :3 Y… Por supuesto que sigo tu Fic!! Devil May Cry y espero con ansias la continuación.. Y sobre tus consejos .. CLARO QUE LOS QUIERO!! Este es mi primer Fic como autora autonoma XD acepto tus sugerencias y ayuda con mucho gusto.. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**MATTA NE LECTORAS!! GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y NO OLVIDEN DE SEGUIR DEJANDO *O* MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER TAMBIÉN!**


	6. ¿Puedo tener necesidades?

**Spice! In Me **

**Tear:** Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Spice in me xD.. ADVERTENCIA.. ESTE CAPI VIENE CON LEMON LIGERO INCLUIDO x.x porque Spice! Tiene que tener un poquito de lemon no? 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**LEN POV**

Me encuentro recostado en mi cama mirando el techo.. He estado pensando desde hace mucho como seguir con mi plan y ya se me habian ocurrido unas ideas locas ..

En eso, mi celular comienza a sonar. Me giro en mi cama en dirección al velador y tomo mi celular .. Y contesto

-Si?

-_Nee, Len me siento un poco abandonada-_ dijo con voz juguetona, sonreí.. es verdad, con todo esto de Rin tenía un poquito botadas a mis novias

- Lo lamento querida, he tenido algunos problemas en casa – dije con voz seductora.. nadie se resistia a ella.

-_Sabes.. ahorita mismo estoy sola en casa. Mis padres se fueron de viaje por unos dias..-_ Perfecto

- Enserio? Me encantaría hacerte compañía-contesté

- _Ne.. Len, no estarás con otra.. verdad?_ -Sonreí denuevo

-Sólo te necesito a ti…- Esto es tan cliché.. Sólo quiero intimar con alguien, sabes? Pues no, no sabes

Se escuchan unas risitas e el auricular

_-Ya lo sabía.. te estaré esperando lobito.-_ Se la tragó

-Claro lobita- Luego de eso colgué y me comencé a vestir para ir a la casa de Miyako. Les diré quien es.. aunque creo que ya lo saben. Es una de mis tantas novias ingenuas. Pero no me puedo quejar en la cama..

_Es una de las mejores_

Bajo por las escaleras, me acerco a la puerta y grito

-RIN!! Voy a dar la hora por ahí!! – En poco tube una respuesta

- ESTÁ BIEN- me gritó-NO LLEGUES TAN TARDE!

-ES POSIBLE QUE ME QUEDE FUERA ESTA NOCHE!!- grité denuevo desde la puerta

Se demoró un poco en contestar

-OK, CUIDATE ONII-CHAN!!–sonreí.. Menos mal que no preguntó donde me quedaría. No me gusta mentirle a Rin

- IGUAL TU!! – En eso salí y cerré la puerta..

Ahora iba de camino a la casa de Miyako..

Estube un buen rato caminando hasta que la casa ya me es visible . me voy acercando despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos

-Llegué – Me acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre.. Se escuchan unos pasos y Miyako me abre la puerta dejandome ver un baby doll color rosado muy sexy y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sonreí

-Hola lobita- saludé acercandome de a poco cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para llegar hasta ella.

-Hola lobito- contestó con voz seductora.. se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de mi cuello haciendo que me acercara mucho más a ella. Me acerqué más a ella para poder así unir nuestros labios, al principio fue un beso inocente.. Sin más.. Pero de a poco empezamos a profundizar mucho más el beso, a ella le gustaban las cosas tiernas y lo sabía.. tiernas pero a la vez con un toque salvaje.

Así tomé su cintura y continué besandola.. acorralandola cada vez más contra la pared. Cuando por fin estubo acorralada, ya no quedaba espacio entre nosotros.. Ella levantó sus piernas con total agresividad, las enrolló en mi cintura y comenzó a masajear mi espalda.

Rompimos ese intenso beso y comencé a concentrarme en su cuello, lo comencé a besar cariñosamente y a la vez comencé a masajear sus piernas.. esas formadas piernas. Al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a gemir.

_-L-Len_

Me acerqué y la callé con un besó. Ella seguía colgada de mí mientras caminaba hacía la habitación de sus padres intentando no romper nada, sería más comodo.. ustedes saben por qué

Después de romper un cuadro y algunos jarrones que se interpusieron logré llegar con ella a la habitación. La deposité con suavidad en la cama y comcé a juguetear con ella. Me acerque a su oído izquierdo y le susurré inocentemente –_Te puedo comer? _ - En respuesta ella enarcó la espalda y aprobeché para meter mis manos.. Luego me acequé denuevo a su oído y lo mordí suavemente haciendo que ella gimiera al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la parte superior del baby doll.

Cuando logré quitarselo ella me miró con cara de reproche y ahí entendí.. Todabía tenia toda mi ropa puesta

_-Ahora me toca jugar a mi, Lobito_

Me levanté un poco y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con la boca, ella era una experta en eso.. En poco mi pecho estubo desnudo y ahora comenzo a bajar el cierre de mi jeans.. nos dimos la vuelta en la cama quedando ella encima mio dejandome tener una linda vista: sus pechos. Mientras ella desabrochaba mi jeans comencé a jugar con sus pechos, ella comenzó a suspirar seductoramente haciendo que un amiguito mío se animara a más. Cuando logró desabrochar el cierre la di vuelta quedando yo encima de ella y comencé a jugar con sus pechos. Me acerqué al izquierdo y lo comencé a saborear mientras con mi mano derecha masajeaba el derecho, por inercia ella enarcó la espalda dejandome hacer lo que quisiera..

Tear: Aquí está el tierno Len de Siempre?

Len: No interrumpas.. Baka

Ella comenzó a gemir cuando empecé a lamer un poco mas rápido.

_-Ha-Hazme t-tuya por-porfa-vor L-Len- _Sonreí

-C-claro…. A-amo…r- Dije entrecortadamente.. yo también estaba muy exitado con esto

Ella me bajó completamente los pantalones dejandome solo en boxer los cuales desparecieron inmediatamente.. ella ya me los había quitado. La miré y ella me miraba, estaba sonriendo, en eso siento una mano moverse circularmente, subiendo y bajando . Ahora era yo quien gemía

Ella comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y yo ya tenía necesidad de.. de eso!

"_Ahora te da vergüenza decirlo?"_

-Callate- pensé

_-Ah!!- suspiré y gemí_

_-H-házlo a-ahora-_dijo con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió.. su mirada era distinta.. lujuría era lo que se posaba en sus ojos y el los míos.. también.

Levanté un poco mi cadera para poder acomodarla

-A-aquí voy

-R-rápido!-luego de eso cerró los ojos y yo comencé a unirme con ella suavemente.

-AaaaH!-gritó ella agudamente, sonreí. Comencé por hacer pequeñas investidas

-M-más r-rápido- Comencé a moverme con mas rápidez. Y llegó a mi la imagen de mi gemela.. y estabamos haciendo lo mismo.. en ese momento no me pude controlar y comencé a investir mucho más rapido y con más fuerza.. esa imagen me exitaba demasiado.. demasiado.

Ella gemía y yo también, ambos lo hacíamos.. ya llegaríamos.. R-Rin…. En el momentó en que ese nombre cruzó mi mente sentí como un liquido salió de mi cuerpo para ser retenido por el de Miyako.

-_T-Te amo Len.._

_-_Y yo a ti…

Salí de ella suavemente y me quedé a su lado.. Luego lentamente nos quedamos dormidos.

Estaba completamente dormido al lado de Miyako y comenzó a sonar el móvil.. Desperté, miré la hora..

Me despierta una llamada a las 4 A.M – pensé. Abrí mi celular y escucho una voz preguntando

-_¿Dónde y con quién estás?_ – Reconocí su voz.. Era Miku, miré hacia al lado para asegurarme que Miyako estubiera completamente dormida, lo verifiqué.. estaba completamente dormida. Sonreí

-Estoy durmiendo en casa de Kaoru.. hoy hizo una fiesta para animar a Edgar por su rechazo

_-Ahh-_ contestó-_ pensé que me habías cambiado_ –dijo tristemente

-Claro que no, Miku. Tú .. Eres la única

* * *

**Tear: **Wahh nunca imaginé que escribiría un lemon.. Ya sé que me quedó un poquito mal, además Miyako Hyuuga1912 me ayudó un poco con esto. Gracias onee-Chan!!

No me maten por tan mal lemon xd.

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy :** Paciencia con el KaiMei! En cualquier momento llega!. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Si! Un punto a favor de Len!! Vamos Len que se puedee .. Kyaaa! Ya eres una de sus 18 mujeres.. *O* que se siente? Cooool O.. Muchisímas gracias por tu review!!

**Lenalee Rose: **Que bueno que te haya Gustado el Capi 5! Me alegra mucho! Aquí fue la conti.. o.. Muchas gracias por tu review!! Sempai *O*

**Chao Ling-Yin:** Wiii tengo un 8 *O* Tomaré en cuenta si esque la viola.. que la viole cariñosamente XD.. También tomaré en cuenta tu consejo! Me ha gustado la idea pero le haré unos cambios =D espero que no te moleste! Gracias por tu lealtad por mi Fic! YO TAMBIEN SEGUIRÉ EL TUYO HASTA EL FINAL O.. Muchas gracias por tu review!!


	7. ¿Una Cita? No lo creo

**Spice! In me**

**Tear:** Holaaaa..! aquí voy con otra actualización *O* espero les guste XD!

Recuerden que lo personajes no me pertenecen y vocaloid tampoco T___T sin más que decir que comience el Fic!!

* * *

**RIN POV**

Había pasado la jornada escolar muy rápido, aunque no le prestara mucha atención a las clases sino que estaba atenta a otra cosa .. Mejor dicho "persona"

Si, no había podido despegar los ojos de la sielueta de Kaito-sensei en todo el día y Len de vez en cuando me obsevaba enfadado

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Ahora mismo estoy ordenando mis cuadernos para guardarlos en mi bolso y salir de clases e irme. Len se acerco a mí esperandome para que nos fueramos juntos a casa. Lo miré y noté que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, terminé de guardar mis cosas y lo volví a mirar..

Seguía igual .. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

-¿Len?

El despertó de su ensoñación y me miró.

-Len, si hay algo que te preocupa me lo puedes contar – dije mostrando mi entera preocupación por su estado, mientras el me miraba sorpendido.

-N-no es nada- dijo y desvió su mirada hacia su costado .. Esas palabras me habían dolido.. y mucho. Entre Len y yo nunca habían secretos . ¿Por qué no me quiere decir nada? Bajé mi mirada adolorida.

Len en su misma posición movió sus pupilas mirando que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba con la cabeza gacha se giró completamente y su semblante cambió a uno sorpendido denuevo.

-Si no me quieres contar nada está bien – dije mirándolo

-Rin…- Dijo el, y tenía una mirada muy triste.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta con paso lento y Len me comenzó a seguir. Ibámos caminando por el pasillo cuando siento una voz muy feliz llamarme.

-Rin!!!

Me doy la vuelta y Len hace lo mismo

Por el pasillo venía Kaito-sensei corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando quedo enfrente de nosotros paró se agachó un poco apoyando sus manos en sus piernas con la cabeza gacha. Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Q-que pasa? – Pregunté con curiosidad

El levantó la vista dejandome ver un semblante muy decido

-¿Tienes algunos minutos? – Me preguntó y yo como una boba me volví a sonrojar a más no poder

-Sí- respondí, giré mi vista hacia Len que miraba atentamente todo – Te puedes adelantar un poquito, Len?

El me miró con la boca abierta ¿Qué le pasaba? Si él tenía sus secretos . Yo también podía tener los míos ¿Verdad?

Lo miré con más intensidad. Él cerró la boca y se giró llendose por el pasillo camino a casa. Volví a poner toda mi atención sobre Kaito-Sensei que me miraba con una gotita en la nuca.

-Etto.. Rin, no era necesario que lo echaras

Lo miré aparentando molestia

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerle entender una cosa.

El me miró confundido

-¿ Es que acaso yo no puedo tener secretos? – Dije molesta

La expresión de Kaito-sensei cambió y me miraba divertido

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte cortante y muy avergonzada

-Pelea de gemelitooos – Canturrió y yo enrojecí a más no poder.

-E-eso no es cierto-dije desviando mi mirada mientras el reía

Lo fulminé con la mirada haciendo que el cambiara su mirar a uno asustado

-OK, OK! Ya paro – me dijo sumisamente y yo senreí.. Gané

-Entonces.. para que me necesitaba sensei?- pregunté curiosa

-Oh, si! Sabes.. escuché que mañana estrenarían un nuevo sabor en la heladería y me preguntaba si me querías acompañar-Dijo él muy feliz, Yo me sorprendí.. demasiado! Y enrojecí al notar lo que eso significaba ..

¿Era una Cita?

-¿Y? – Me preguntó el con curiosidad esperando mi respuesta y yo lo miré muy feliz

-Claro que sí – Respondí con una sonrisa – Me muero de ganas por saber que sabor sacaron ahora

-CLARO!!- Gritó él – No eres la única – Luego desvió su vista a su reloj – Bueno, yo ahora me tengo que ir a la reunión de profesores, Cuidate Rin.

-Hai!!

-Mañana nos vemos

-Está bien – Cuando dije eso, kaito-sensei salió corriendo igual a como había llegado.

Me dí media vuelta muy feliz y comencé a caminar por el pasillo para alcanzar a Len

**LEN POV**

Me quedé en la entrada del colegio esperando a Rin ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?

Rayos!! Mi paciencia estaba a punto de acabar cuando levantó la mirada y venía una Rin muy feliz canturreando una canción, se acercó a mí y me preguntó

-¿Nos vamos? – Muy feliz .. ¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro para que estubiera con esos ánimos?

-Claro- contesté.. La miré - ¿Sucedió algo? Ella me miró dudando si contarme o no . Hasta que se decidió..

- Mañana saldré con Kaito-sensei –Dijo ella muy feliz y sonriéndome.

De seguro ella se había acordado de la promesa que hice que hicera conmigo la otra vez

**FLASH BACK**

No vuelvas a llegar tarde y si sales con Kaito-sensei, Avisáme.. lo prometes?- le dije sonriendo-

Ella se sonrojó, a mí me apareció una venita en la cabeza al notar su sonrojo y me dijo

-Claro onii-san, te avisaré para la próxima

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Enserio? Que bien – Dije mostrandole una sonrisa falsa

-¡Sí! –dijo Muy feliz .. Ok esto me estaba dando náuseas .

"_Cuenta hasta Diez Len" –_ Me dijo la vocecita y decidí hacerle caso

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9… y 10. Suspiré_

_Mucho mejor –sonreí _

Ambos caminabamos muy callados después de eso.. Tenía que comenzar a Mover mi Plan A para que la susodicha cita no se efectuara.. Y tenía algo en mente

Volví a sonreir.. Esto no podría fallar..

¿O si?

* * *

**Tear:** ¡No me maten!

**Len:** Lo que sucede es que Tear se encaprichó y quiere subir reviews para poder publicar el proximo capítulo..

**Tear: **Ejemm.. Si! Quiero reviews . cualquier escritora los querría ¿Verdad?

**Rin: **Es verdad! Si yo hiciera una historia, también quisiera recibir muchos reviews

**Tear:** Rin!! *O* Gracias por apoyarme!.. Si me dejan un review Len les dará un beso a todas en esta misma seccón!! Si tienen algun pedido especial pidanlo *O*

**Len: **¿¡QUÉ!? – Len giró su vista buscando a su hermana, mirándola con cara de "Ayudamee"

**Rin: **No puedo hacer nada Len.. Ella es la autora

_Me lleva el diablo… _

También aprobecho esta sección para mandar un Saludo a Mi patria .. Chile, que en estos instantes está pasando por momentos dificiles. Y mi sentido pésame a las familias que han perdido a sus familiares.. Nos levantaremos .. Eso es seguro

¡ARRIBA CHILE MIERDA! – Gomen .. necesitaba decirlo

También aprobecho para dar una pequeña infomación.

Con Miyako Hyuuga1912 (Mi onee-chan) Hemos creado un nuevo grupo de FANDUB de vocaloid.. Si alguien está interesado en participar o conocen a alguien interesado porfavor avisenme.. De los Vocaloids principales Sólo nos faltan Len y Gakupo T___T si están interesadas en Fandubear a utaloids también envien un Review.. Y nos pueden encontrar en youtube como Vocainternacional..

**A Responder Reviews!! :**

**Miyako Hyuuga1912:** Onee-Chan!! *O* que bueno que te haya gustado el Capitulo 6! Y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado XD . Nooo! Si matamos a Miku te matamos a Ti tambien .. y entonces no tendrias a quien Fandubear T_____T.. Gracias por el review!!

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: **Jaja .. Que bueno que no me haya quedado tan mal el lemmon T____T .. Y len con su frase.. "Sin Comentarios" .. XD . Gracias por dejar tu review!!

**Lenalee Rose: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon . Aunque no haya sido con Rin T___T todos esperamos ese Lemon Verdad? Y Muchaaas gracias por tu regalito me ha encantado.. *O* enserio!! Y muchas Gracias por tu Review!!

**Chao Ling-Yin: **Ojalá mi nota en este capitulo haya subido T_______T aunque sea un poquito.. Tu sugerencia es tomada en cuenta *O* Primero que nada gracias por sugerir *O* Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**O-O Nelliel O-O:** Holaa.. Una nueva lectora *O*!! Wiiiiiii XD *Fiesta personal* No me tomes en cuenta n_______n Que bien que te haya gustado el lemooon!! Espraré con ansias tu Lemon y por supuesto.. Que actualices tu fic *O* .. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**NekoAlice16: **Wiiiii *O* Otra nueva lectoraaa! Me alaga que te hayas enamorado de mi Fic *O* gracias por preocuparte por mi y mi familia pero estamos todos bien.. Somos de Santiago y la casa pudo resistir bien el terremoto.. Aunque el susto no se pasa. Y más aun con estás replicas que ha habido ultimamente!

Nos vemos en el Proximo Capitulo.. Fuerza CHILEEE!!!


	8. Triplemente Feliz

**Spice! In me**

**Tear:** Bueno aquí sigue el nuevo capitulo u_u .. Espero les guste.

Recuerden los personajes ni vocaloid son mios..

* * *

En la habitación de Kagamine Rin comenzaba a sonar el despertador cada vez más fuerte, ya que ella no se dignaba a apagarlo al tener mucho sueño y no querer pararse a apagarlo porque no había dormido en toda la noche..

¿Por qué no había dormido?

Fácil, estubo TODA la noche pensando .. Con qué y Cómo ir a su supuesta cita con Kaito-sensei y también se daba sus propias ideas de cómo sería su cita con él.

Lo que toda chica espera de su primera cita..

_Una cita perfecta._

Pero ese no era el Punto en este minuto, ella todabía no se levantaba para ir a apagar el mugroso aparatito ese haciendo que una personita se cabreara por el sonidito del aparatito..

Rin todabía seguía durmiendo cuando escucha golpes en la pared de al lado, abre los ojos y se queda ahí.

Mientras Len volvía a golpear con más fuerza.

-YAAAA! – Gritó Rin perezosamente para después levantarse de la cama y caminar torpemente hacia el aparato y al fin apagarlo.

Cuando Len paró de esccuchar el aparatito sintió como volvía a la vida.

Luego de aquel _"MAL"_ comienzo de despertar en la mañana Rin fue a bañarse y luego comenzo a vestirse con ropa normal para bajar a hacer el desayuno, ya que, el perezoso de Len. Todabía no se dignaba a aparecer por el baño para poder ducharse.

_No importaba, nada arruinara este día. Su día_

Rin cerró la puerta de su pieza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado ya que muchas había caído por esos peldaños traicioneros.

Una vez pudo bajarlos completamente entró con una gran sonrisa a la cocina. Hoy día no tenía mucha hambre hací que sólo prepararía cereal con leche para ella y a Len le preparó unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja y lo infaltable para él.. su plátano de la mañana, era algo sagrado.

Aunque ella no entendía cómo despues de desayunar huevos, puede comerse un plátano sin enfermar.

_Tiene estómago de cerdo, nada lo daña_.

Aunque ese misterio nunca podría ser revelado, tal vez fue bendecido con los dones para comer del cerdo.. Quién sabe

_Esa es una posible opción_

Dejemos de lado el tema del cerdo y el estómago de Len.. Tú prepara el desayuno

_-Haii_

Cuando pudo porfin terminar de preparar el Desayuno de Len en sí, ya que ella comería sólo ceriales con leche y eso no necesitaba mayor preparación, lo dejó en la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer esperando que Len apareciera por la puerta.

No pasó mucho hasta que él apareció.

-Vaya, pensé que se enfriaría tu desayuno- dijo Rin mirándolo

-Gomen- Contestó Len

Y ambos comenzaron a comer denuevo silenciosamente. Tal vez ambos se desvelaron toda la noche pensando en algo. Y por el sueño ninguno quería hablar de nada.

Cuando terminaron Len se paró y tomó el platillo donde su hermana había comido cereales y también tomó sus platillos y se dirijió a lavarlos. Mientras Rin todabía estaba sentada, luego se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el living mientras Len la seguía con la mirada mientras seguía lavando los platos, hasta que ella desapareció de su vista y se volvió a concentrar en lavar los platos.

Rin llegó hasta el living y entonces se comenzó a dirigir hasta el sofá para recostarse en el, tomar el control y encender la televisión.

_-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya Light-_Dijo Noir

-_HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!-_ Light Reía como demente y sus ojos eran rojos

Rin no cambiaba la expresión de su cara cuando sintió que Len se sentó en el sofá de su costado. Volvió a cambiar el canal

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –_gritó mientras un aura amarilla se comenzaba a desprender del cuerpo del joven

_-KAMEE-HAMEEE-HAA!!!!_ – y salía una especie de energía ovalada hacía un tipo con cabeza verde y con una aguja en la cola

"_Ridículo"_-Pensó Rin

Y volvió a Cambiar el zapping

_-Ahh!- gritó con placer- N-no.. por… porfavor.. Ah!!_

En ese mismo instante Len y Rin se pusieron completamente rojos y Rin cambió con velocidad el canal.

_-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente_ –comenzaba a cantar un dinosaurio rosado –_Y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente_ –

-Sin comentarios -dijo Rin y Len la miró con una gotita en la cabeza, cuando volvió a mirar la televisión

Rin volvió a cambiar el canal.

-_Díganos Meiko-sama, ¿es verdad que piensa abandonar su carrera de cantante?-_

Eso captó la atención de Rin y dejó la televisión en ese canal.

_-No lo sé aún, depende de cómo se dén las cosas-_ Contestó aquella chica de pelo corto y café. Vestida de color rojo en esos momentos para hablar con la prensa.

"_Es muy linda"_-pensó Rin.

Y así pasó el día.. Almorzaron y luego de eso Rin se dirigió a su recamara para alistarse para la cita que tenía hoy con Kaito.

Sacó toda la ropa del closet y comenzó a probarse cosas. Hasta que encontró la indicada (La rompa que usa en la canción Juvenile que canta junto con Len *O*)

Comenzó a peinarse delante de su espejo que se encontraba arriba de su tocador. Se puso unas pinzas en el pelo y se hecho un poco de brillo en los labios.

_-_Listo! – Rin comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con cuidado otra vez de no caer y estropear todo el esfuerzo de la tarde para buscar la ropa indicada, se fue acercando a la puerta, pero cuando llego sintió como alguien le hablaba.

**-**R-Rin…. Yo..-Dijo Len para luego caer al suelo

-LEN!!- Gritó preocupada por su gemelo- POR DIOS LEN!! , ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA?!- Corrió desesperada al lado de su gemelo y se agachó para quedar más o menos a la estatura de él – LEN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

No había respuesta

-¡Leeeeen! ¡Por el amor de Dios, CONTESTA! – Rin no sabía que hacer y en eso su gemelo se mueve para mirarla a la cara

-Rin… s-si.. tú…i-ibas a sa-salir.. ve- Rin se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y se encontró anormalmente intranquila, Es verdad! Tenía la cita con Kaito-sensei! … pero no podía dejar tirado a su gemelo aquí y más aún… enfermo!

-Eres tonto ¿o qué? – Len la miró denuevo - ¿¡Cómo quieres que te deje solo así!?- Contestó desesperada.

Tal vez Len se había pasado un poquito… Pero no importaba, mientras ella no fuera a esa cita seguiría actuando como un pobre enfermo.. Ése era su plan A para que Rin definitivamente NO puediera tener su cita con Kaito, Y su plan hasta el momento estaba resultando bien.

-Ven, vamos dijo Rin- Mientras lo tomaba y le ayudaba a pararse mientras caminaban torpemente y tambaléandose hasta la habitación de Len.

En unos instantes más lograron llegar por fin a la habitación de Len. Rin abrió la puerta y apretó el interruptor de la luz para luego comenzar a avanzar con Len denuevo hacia la cama.

Lograron llegar a la cama sin botar nada afortunadamente, y Rin ayudó a recostar a su hermano en la cama.

Buscó unos pijamas que habían en el closet del chico y se los entregó.

-Ten, cambiáte mientras yo voy a buscar el térmometro – Len la miró – Te puedes cambiar sólo ¿Verdad? –Pregunto entre con miedo y preocupación.

¿Miedo? Por tener que cambiarle la ropa a su hermano. Claro, él ya no era un niño

Y Preocupación, porque eso querría decir que estaba muy mal.

Len la miró y pudo notar su miedo y su preocupación y sonrió –S-sí …n-n-o te pre..preocu..pes- Dijo entrecontadamente

Rin se acerco rápidamente a la cabeza de su hermano tocando con sus labios la frente de él y eso tomó por desapercibido a Len haciendo que se sonrojara instantáneamente.

-Parece ser que tienes fiebre Len- Lo miró preocupada. ¡Claro! Estaba más rojo a no poder por el repentino acercamiento de su hermana. Aunque agradeció a la vez ya que así no lo pillaría por no tener fiebre y haber actuado todo eso. – Iré a buscar el térmometro, cámbiate.

Len comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, hasta tener el pillama puesto y colocar ordenadamente la ropa que había usado sobre una repisa, luego se comenzó a dirigir hacia su cama denuevo para meterse debajo de las sábanas y esperar a su hermana mientras llegaba con el térmometro.

Len sintió unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo para luego abrir la puerta y dejar ver a su hermana con el térmometro en sus manos.

Se acercó a Len para decir

-Pontélo –Dijo Rin para comenzar a observar como Len lo tomaba y lo ponía debajo de su brazo.

**LEN POV**

¡Genial! Ahora ¿Cómo le haría para tener fiebre de verdad? Miré a Rin, ella esperaba pacientemente al lado mio para que pasara el tiempo y yo le pasará el termómetro y saber en qué estado estaba.

_Estoy frito_-pensé y comencé a tragar pesado

-Falta poco- Me sonrió, eso me puso aún más tenso. ¿Qué haría?

En ese momento un aparato con números lo logró salvar antes de que le sacaran el térmometro . Era el telefono.

Rin me miró preocupada

-Ve-Le dije sonriéndole, Me salvé. Ella me volvió a sonreír y se dio media vuelta para ir a coger el teléfono. El aire volvió a mis pulmones.

Ella desapareció por la puerta.

Bien ahora tenía que subir la fiebre, Mientras Rin fue a contestar, Len se paró y se subió arriba de la cama para luego acercar el térmometro a la ampolleta y juntarla junto a ella. Luego miró denuevo el térmometro.

_41,3.. Muy poco creíble –_Diji él y zamarreó un poco el térmometro para que bajara la barrita de mercurio. Lo volvió a mirar

_39,5 .. Esta bien-_ Luego se volvió a acostar en la cama con la misma posición que antes y volvió a dejar el térmometro en el mismo lugar del comienzo. Ahora esperaba a Rin.

**RIN POV**

Fui a contestar con pesar.. Realmente estaba muy preocupada por Len

Descolgué el telefono y me lo puse al lado de mi oído.

_-Rin?-_ Escuchó a un Kaito muy preocupado y después ella volvió a recordar su cita - _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

-E…tto- dije muy avergonzada por haber plantado a Kaito-sensei en la heladería. Pero era por fuerzas mayores ¿No? – Gomen Kaito-sensei, len enfermó de pronto y yo..

-¡SANTO CIELO! –gritó Kaito dejando casi sordo el oído de Rin por el gran grito -¿¡CÓMO ESTÁ!?¿¡ESTÁ BIEN ÉL!?¿¡NECESITAS ALGO!?

-Eso estoy viendo, le dejé con el térmometro puesto cuando vine a contestar. Tengo médicamentos que dejó mi madre después de su visita porsi acaso algo pasaba. Supongo que tendré que darle unos cuantos a Len.

-Ohh,Está bien-Dijo él.

-Dis-discúlpame por no poder ir contigo-Dije con mucha pena.

-No te preocupes-Dijo él felizmente-Otro día lo tendrás que probar, lo que concierne a mí me comeré tu helado en tu lugar.

-Gracias-Sonreí

-Nos vemos el Lunes Rin.

-Claro, Adiós.

-Adiós.

Rin colgó el telefono y sonrió.

_Kaito-sensei es muy comprensivo_

Luego de eso comencé a dirigirme nuevamente a la pieza de mi hermano. Llegué al frente de su puerta y toqué. Cuando escuché un tímido –_pasa-_

Entre y me dirigí rápido hacia él. Len se sacó el térmometro y me lo pasó mirandome.

Lo recibí y miré lo que marcaba el mercurio

_39,5 –_Leí, Estaba ardiendo en fiebre – Lo miré con preocupación y él me sonrió

-Quién era?- me preguntó refiriéndose a la llamada.

Lo miré

-Era Kaito-sensei

-Se ha enojado po-poque no fuíste? – Lo miré y luego sonreí

-No.. es más, se ha preocupado mucho por ti- Le dije sonriendo y el puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Qué pasa pregunté preocupada – Él me miró

-N-no es s-sólo que me ha dolido la cabeza-contestó

-Iré a buscarte medicina y te prepararé una sopa- Dije para después salir por la puerta

Busqué la medicina en la caja de zapatos que estaba llena con medicamentos que había traido mamá en su última visita.. Afuera de éstas decía para que servían hasta que encontré la que decía "Para la Fiebre". La tomé y la guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaleco. Luego me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la sopa.

No me demoré mucho. La serví en un plato hondo y la puse sobre una bandeja y luego coloque una cuchara al lado para luego tomar la bandeja y dirigirme de nuevo con mucho CUIDADO para que no fuera a derramar la sopa de Len, hacia la habitación de Len.

Menos mal que no había dejado la puerta completamente cerrada. Entonces puede empujar un poco la puerta con mi trasero para poder pasar con la bandeja en manos y sin daño alguno en la sopa. Me acerqué a Len mientras éste se sentaba en la cama para recibir la bandeja. La recibió sin problemas.

Luego de que hubo comido toda la comida saqué las pastillas que tenía en el bolsillo y se las pase a Len para que se las tomará a lo que él me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté yo confundida

-Y..¿El agua? – Me sonrojé.. Se me había olvidado el agua!

-Disculpa-dije, tome la bandeja y salí rápidamente por la puerta para buscar el agua.

**LEN POV**

¡Excelente! Todo había salido como quería.

Boté la pastilla debajo de la cama

_No creían que me la iba a tomar si no estoy enfermo ¿O si?_

En eso llegó Rin con el vaso de agua y yo moví mi mano de tal manera que pareciese que tengo algo en ella. Me pasó el vaso de agua, lo tomé para luego dirigir mi mano hacía mi boca pretendiendo que me metía la pastilla y tomaba el agua. También traía un paquete de pañitos húmedos. Seguramente para ponerme en la frente para que supuestamente me bajara la fiebre.

Le pasé el vaso y ella lo dejó en el velador de al lado para luego sacar un pañito húmedo y colocarlo con delicadeza en la frente. Estoy muy feliz, ¡muy feliz de que Rin me esté cuidando!

Era el mejor plan que se le podría haber ocurrido. Luego de eso ella posó su atención en el reloj y miró la hora y yo hice lo mismo que ella ¿eran las 23:30 ya? Había pasado todo muy rápido. Luego miré a Rin y ella me dijo.

-Deberías dormir.. Len-Me lo dijo con tanta suavidad que yo no pude evitar asentir. Mientras ella se paraba.

-E-espera Rin..¿a..a dónde vas?- pregunté muy entristecido

-Debes descansar Len, y si yo me quedo acá no lo harás- Me dijo preocupada

-P-pero.. yo –dije desviando mi mirada apenado

-¿Qué sucede Len? –Me preguntó reflejando su preocupación en aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-Tú t..te pue..des a..acostar con..migo? –Pregunté muy avergonzado. Ya lo había dicho, cerré los ojos esperando su reacción. Que seguramente sería negativa. Como no había hecho nada abrí mis ojos para ver a una Rin avergonzada –sonreí para mis adentros-

-E-esque no.. lo hacemos desde.. pequeños- Completé yo, intentando convencerla.

Ella me miró divertida ahora.

-Ahora no somos niños Len- Me contestó con desaprobación. En ese momento mi esperanza desapareció – Pero creo que no le haría daño a nadie- Me dijo sonriendo a lo que yo la miré muy sorprendido.

¿Esa era una respuesta afirmativa?

-Espera aquí, voy a ir cambiarme y ponerme pijamas –Dijo ella calmadamente para luego salir.

Cuando logré salir del estado de shock me di cuenta de lo que significaba todo esto.

Dormiría con Rin!

¡Soy el chico más feliz del planeta! No pude evitar sonreír demostrando toda la alegría que me embargaba.

Luego llegó Rin y se puso al lado de la cama.. Yo me quede mirándola bobamente. Hasta que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

-Me harías un espacio en la cama?- Me preguntó divertida y yo me sonrojé. La había invitado y siquiera le había hecho el espacio para que ella durmiera!! . Me corrí rápidamente dejándole el espacio libre a Rin para que ella se acostara al lado mío. ¡Qué feliz soy! Y no me cansaré de repetirlo en toda mi vida. Nunca olvidaría éste día.

Ella levantó las sábanas y comenzó a introducirse adentro de la cama lentamente mientras yo la observaba atentamente. Cuando logró meterse y cubrirse con las sábanas, ambos quedamos mirando hacia el techo sin decir nada.

Era una situación un tanto incómoda pero aún así no me quitaría mi alegría.

_No lo haría_

Ambos teníamos nuestros brazos debajo de las sábanas y al costado de nuestro cuerpo. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

Fui acercando de a poco mi mano a la de Rin para tomarla. Cuando me quedaba poquito me arrepentí y cuando comenzaba a quitarla Rin la tomo y me dio un apretón.

Giré mi cabeza y la miré impresionado mientras ella me sonreía.

-Si querías darme la mano sólo tenías que decírmelo.. baka- Dijo ella

Yo sonreí y le devolví el apretón y me acerqué rápidamente a su cara para darle un beso.. un beso en la frente que podría haber dado perfectamente en sus labios.. Pero ella se asustaría si lo hacía y no podría dormir con ella.. Así que por eso, sólo por eso no lo hice.

-Te Amo Rin- Dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.. Ella al principio se sorprendió y luego me dijo felizmente

-Yo también te amo Len- Cuando dijo esas palabras me sentí tan feliz.. aunque no fuera de la forma en que yo quería que me amase. Pero había logrado escucharlo se sus labios. Esa oración que ansiaba hace tanto tiempo. Ahora era doblemente feliz. Sonreí bobamente.

-A dormir-dije

-Si!

Y a los minutos ambos ya nos encontrábamos dormidos. Uno al lado del otro, como cuando éramos pequeños y tomados de las manos.

A eso de las 3:27 de la mañana me desperté. Todavía sostenía la mano de Rin

Sonreí como un enamorado que despertaba al lado de su amada.

Rin giró un poco su cabeza hacia donde estaba yo dejándome ver su boca entreabierta y la visión que siempre quise ver.

No podría resistir más la tentación, apreté un poco su mano sin querer haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y ahí me di cuenta que la estaba lastimando. Deje de apretar y su expresión volvió a la normalidad.

De a un momento a otro me encontraba al frente de Rin y podía sentir su repiración. Demasiado embriagante para mí. Y no lo pude soportar.

Me acerque más hasta unir nuestros labios. No me quería separar por lo que seguí un bueno rato así aguantándome la respiración para que no fuera a despertar a Rin.

Cuando sorpresivamente noto como Rin me comienza a corresponder, abrí completamente los ojos.

¿Qué..?

Ella seguía profundamente dormida. Me alejé de ella. Me había correspondido aunque fuera en sueños!

Ahora sí..

Era triplemente feliz

* * *

**Tear:** Wiiiiiii *O* Me superé! Llegué a las 10 páginas!.. ¿Cómo estuvo? :D Dejenme sus reviews porfavor *O* Ustedes me inspiran!

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!:**

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Ni idea del nuevo sabor . no alcancé a ponerlo. Lo pensaré .. Tal vez sea el de queso que sugerías tú XD Espero que te haya gustado lo que hizo Len para que Rin faltara a su cita . no me dio para más la imaginación XD! Buenoo etto. Entonces matemos a miku y después la revivimos :D!! Gracias por el review Onee-chan .!

**Minamar:** Creo que logré seguir tu consejo XD Pues que pena . yo moriría por besar a Len alguna vez T____T.. Gracias por tu review!

**Chao Ling-Yin:** Alargué el capitulo *-* Ojalá te haya gustado y pueda subir mi notas esta vez . La sugerencia también ha sido tomada *O* espero que no te moleste que a tus sugerencias las saque un poquito de tema o las cambie un poco como en este capi . Y muchas gracias por tus sugerencias n_n Sobre el review.. YO HABIA ESCRITO MUCHO MAS!, ENSERIO! Pero la caca esta de computadora me traicionó . y yo que pensé que éramos amigas . Gracias por tu review!!

**O-O Nelliel O-O: ** Alargué el capi T_____T no me mates . que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo 7. Gracias por tu preocupación y por tu review!! *O*

**Lenalee Rose:** Me llegó toda tu fuerza T____T Arigatoooo *O*El capi no resultó ser como lo esperabas XD pero espero que te haya gustado :D. Arigato por tu reviews *O* y espero me sigas dejando XD.

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: **Al fin indicios de Meiko!! Aunque fueron poquitos, pero de a poquito se irá incorporando *O*Muchas gracias por tu review *-*

**Espero me sigan dejando reviews he?.. Que si no me da la maña y no actualizo seguido ¬¬ XD**

**Que estén Bien!! **

**Arriba Chile!!**


	9. ¿Una cita con mi gemela?

**Spice! In me**

**Tear:** Nos volvemos a veeeer! O a leer - Espero les guste el capii !.. Recuerden que vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen bla..bla..bla

**Len:** Adelante con el Fic!!

**Rin:** Yeah!

* * *

**Len POV**

Seguía dormido comodamente en mi cama para que luego unos rayos de los se posasen por la ventana y llegarán a mi rostro. Me moví perezosamente, aún tenía sueño. Me comencé a mover y pude sentir un bulto al lado mío. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver quién estaba y me encontré con la cara de mi gemela aún dormida.

Sonreí.

¡Que lindo es despertar con ella al lado! Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.. Aunque no sé si Rin quiera..

¡No, Len! Ahora debes levantarte y preparar el desayuno como agradecimiento a Rin por "cuidarte" ayer de tu supuesta enfermedad.

¡Claro!

¡Eso haría!

Me levante con cuidado de despertar a Rin y me fui a bañar. Todo pasó normal, luego me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Comencé a buscar los materiales necesarios para preparar unos hot cakes, ya sacado me alisté para prepararlos.

Cuando terminé lo puse en un plato y me dispuse a ir a despertar a Rin. Me dirigí a mi pieza y abrí la puerta con cuidado, me acerqué a Rin y comencé a tocar su mejilla con cuidado acariciándola.

_-Rin_-susurré para que despertara.

No pasó nada, pude mis manos en su hombros y comencé a moverla con cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró.

_-A desayunar floja-_ le dije sútilmente.

Ella me miró enojada.

-¡Que yo no soy floja!-gritó

-Vale, vale.. no lo eres- dije yo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡QUE NO LO SOY!-gritó con más fuerza tratando de comvencerme. La miré divertido. Ella se levantó y se paro arriba de la cama dispuesta a saltar y comenzar una brutal batalla.

-¡Esperaaa!-Grité yo- Te preparé el desayuno!! –dije, rogándole a Dios para que se arrepintiera y no me golpeara mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

Sentí que pasaba por al lado mio, abrí mis ojos y vi como Rin salía por la puerta. Tomé aire..

Me salvé de una buena..

Bajé las escaleras siguiendo a Rin.. Legamos a la cocina y ella miró muy feliz el hot cake que había preparado.

-Es para ti- me apresuré a decir

-Y tu?- Me preguntó ladeando la cabeza

-Comeré cereales-Me encaminé a la repisa y saqué los dichosos cereales. Luego fui al refrigerador y saque la leche. Los mezclé y luego dejé cada cosa en su lugar.

Me acerqué a la mesa con el pocillo y me senté para luego comenzar a comer.

Seguía comiendo cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, no le preste atención, pero pasado un rato ella seguía mirándome..

¿Qué pasaba?

Levante mi cabeza para mirar a Rin y ella seguía mirandome.

¡¿?!

-¿Q-que pasa Rin?- pregunté curioso.

-Pues.. nada, sólo que no fui a mi cita y se me ocurrió algo-dijo ella mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

-Ahh.. si? – Sé que me arrepentiré de haber preguntar esto, pero la curiosidad me gana

- ¿Q-que cosa?-pregunté

Ella miró su plato mientras seguía comiendo – Pues.. que podríamos salir tú y yo.

¿EH?

-¿Qué?-pregunté incredulo.. creo que no escuché bien lo que dijo..

-Pues que podríamos salir hoy-Luego me miró- Tienes algo que hacer?

-N-no..- ¿Esto era una cita?

-¡Qué bieen! Podremos tener .. –La miré- ¡Una salida de HERMANOS!.

Al escuchar la palabra "hermanos" sentí como una estaca.. de las más gruezas atrabesaba mi corazón..

Claro que no sería una cita.. soy un idiota.

-S-si Rin.. una salida de _hermanos-_ susurré la ultima palabra adolorido

-¡Si!-Dijo ella feliz- Iremos al parque de diversiones. ¿Eh? Len.. Qué te parece

-Me parece bien Rin.

Ella comenzó a saltar de la emoción. Para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina haciendo ademán de salir.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?- Ella me miro confundida

-A arreglarme claro.. el parque abre a las 12pm Len- Me miró feliz- ¡Estaremos todo el Día!- Y luego se giró para salir como un rayo hacia su habitación.

Suspiré. Tomé los platos y los lavé para luego dirigirme a mi cuarto para prepararme yo tambien.

**12:00pm –Parque de diversiones-**

Estamos pagando nuestras entradas con Rin, la cajera nos pasa los boletos, no sin antes sonreírme claro.. y luego nos dirigimos a la entrada para entregarle el boleto a un chico que esperaba amablemente en la entrada del parque de diversiones. Se los entregamos y nos dio permiso para pasar. Levanté mis brazos y los puse detrás de mi cabeza para luego observar a Rin que miraba interesada las atracciones del lugar eligiendo a cual subir primero. Ella sonrie mirando hacia una dirección. Giro mi cabeza para ver que hay y ahí estaba.. La montaña rusa que te llevaba con los pies colgando "El Raptor" como se llama..

-Ah noo-dije yo demostrando total resistencia a subirme a ese juego suicida- A ése si que no- dije señalando el juego que ella observaba con tanto entusiamo.

Ella me miró aburrida

-Len, tú a todos le dices "A ése si que no"- dijo cansada

-Pero éste si que no-dije con total miedo

Rin me miró y comenzó a salir un aura entré azul marino y negro alrededor de ella que iba creciendo mientras más pasaba el tiempo. Me encogí como un niño de 6 años.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!- Para luego ser tomado del brazo por Rin mientras ella salía corriendo en dirección al juego suicida.

No me dí cuenta cuando ya estábamos haciendo la fila para poder subir. Moriré. La fila era muy larga así que por lo menos tendría unos minutos más de vida.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y estabamos a punto de subir. El chico nos dio la pasada a mí, a Rin y a unos cuantos chicos más para dirigirnos al carril, era largo y angosto, para dos personas. Rin se acercó rápido para guardar puesto en los asientos del frente.

DIOOOOOOS!

La miré con ojos de cachorrito

-Así se sentirá mejor-Dijo ella muy feliz, y no me pude resistir a esa sonrisa. Acto seguido, me encontraba sentado al lado de Rin con los pies colgando. Me afirme de las protecciones de mi hombro, Rin movia sus pies en el aire feliz mente mientras yo estaba ahí.. Rígido.

Quería que pasara todo rápido.

El juego comenzó a moverse y el carril comenzó a subir suigiendo la dirección que llevaban los rieles de arriba, comenzando a subir.

En ese momento le rezé a todos los dioses que existieran.

Iba a comenzar la laaaaaaarga bajada y las vueltas cuando escucho a Rin que me dice.

-Cierra los ojos Len!- Le hice caso y en ese momento sentí como iba bajando el carril

-¡¡¡!!!!- Se escuchó un gritó general y un..

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!- Por parte de Rin

A los segundos después sentí como el juego paraba. Abrí los ojos y vi que llegamos al final. Los seguros subieron y nos levantamos.. No dije nada. Rin seguía riéndose!

-Eso ha estado geniaaal!- gritó ella y yo me limité a seguirla, aún no creía que estubiera vivo…

Gracias Dios..

* * *

**Tear: **jajajajjajajajjaj :D XD que mala soy u_u lo corté ahí, quiero recibir reviews o no continuo he? ¬¬ XDD.. En el proximo capitulo continuará la salida al parque de diversiones *O*

Les advierto que desde ahora actualizaré sólo los sábados por horarios del colegio y eso ¬¬

Ocupé el nombre"raptor" de una atracción que hay aquí en Chile en fantasilandia xD aunque yo no me atrebí a subir D: XD pobre Len u.u

**A contestar reviews!:**

**Lenalee Rose: **Aquí viene la contiii! Espero te gustee *O* Muchas gracias x tu review!

**Miyako hyuuga1912: **Nee que bueno que te haya gustado el capi 8!.. Siii que el sabor del helado sea banana con queso! *O* me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el plan de Len tambieen! :D Muchas gracias x tu review!!

**Moon kagamine:** Yo creo que lo tiraría de un décimo! XD pobre de Len u.u.. Ahora no he interrumpido con ningun parentesis .! espero mejorar!. Muchas gracias x tu review!

**O-O Nelliel O-O: **Espero con ansias esa idea para tu fic *O*!! Ahora está muuucho mas cortito pero no me mates es por un bien mayor :D XD Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Yupi yahoo Feliz Happy: **Jajaja! Len es todo tierno (cuando quiere) :D Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Chao Ling-Yin: **Aquí fue la continuación!!. Fui mala y corté el capitulo :D quería dejarlos con la dudaa! Espero que te guste el capi.. Muchas gracias x tu review!!!

**.Kagami.-: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi 8 *O*! ¡ Muchas gracias x tu review!!

**Fefitha25: **Que bieen! Otra lectoraa :D Soy feliz! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi 8! Y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Akaa-Chan: **De seguro pasa algo Lemon entre Rin y Len! *O* Yo también espero ese lemoon! Muchas gracias x tu review..

**Ferr:**Aunque no me dejaste review te escribo ¬¬ Aquí va el capitulo que te prometii *O* Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :3!

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras! LAAS AMO! XD :$**

**No olviden dejarme review que sino me da la mañaa . Matta nee!**


	10. ¿Quién es ella?

**Spice! In me**

**Tear: **Volvi.. Ok, yo sé que merezco la muerte y todo por no haber actualizado y a eso me refiero a NO HABER ACTUALIZADO en muuuucho tiempo. Oh yes! … Le pido Mil disculpas.. NO! Un millón de disculpas a Mis lectores, la verdad que al principio comencé a decir.. La próxima semana lo continuo y asi.. Luego me dio un esguince en la muñeca pasaron unos meses y segui diciendo.. la próxima semana.. y ahora que estamos en pleno periodo de pruebas en el colegio actualizo.. No hay quien me entienda verdad? .. Bueno, los estare aburriendo con tanto palabrerío asi que aquí va el capitulo! Disfrutenlo.

**Len: **Hasta que actualizas..

**Len POV**

Después de haber subido a ese juego suicida sentí que ya nada podía ser peor y no! Ahora mismo estábamos en la fila para otro de esos juegos suicidas favoritos de Rin.

¿¡Cómo Diablos le pueden gustar las cosas Asi!

No es que sea cobarde ni mucho menos.. No vayan a creer eso he! .. Es sólo que todos le tememos a algo y una de esas cosas son este tipo de juegos monstruosos, no sé en que momento firmé mi condena de venir a este lugar, pero aún así Rin se estaba divirtiendo y sonreía mucho, almenos el sacrificio valió la pena. Mire a mi gemela como miraba emocionada la atracción y su carita me llego a emocionar a mi, no es que estuviera emocionado por el juego sino que ver con tantas ganas y energía a Rin.. A cualquiera le darían energías.

Miré por una novena vez el juego cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y cámaras se comenzaron a agrupar en un lugar, Rin y yo miramos curiosos lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, nos subimos en un fierrito para alcanzar a ver y lo que vimos.. fue tan.. ash!

Ahí estaba Kaito con una chica.. ESPEREN!

Mire impresionado a Rin y ella me miró confundida para luego preguntarme con un poco de miedo.

-E-sa.. no es Sakine Meiko.. la cantante..? –me pregunto temerosa casi rogándole al cielo porque le dijera que no, pero no iba a mentirle.. Además esto me podría ayudar, o no?.

La miré por un corto período de tiempo para luego comenzar a asentir, ella tomó mi mano y la comenzó a tirar en una dirección haciendo que la siguiera instantáneamente. Habíamos dejado la cola y nos comenzamos a acercar al gran tumulto de gente, dentro de todo lo que hablaban alcanzamos a escuchar.

-Dinos, ¿Qué haces por aquí y quién es tu acompañante? –La tal cantante miró con cara de "Desaparece de mi vista" Mientras unos 8 periodistas más la paraban y preguntaban cosas sin ningún mayor sentido, miré a Rin y observé que miraba a Kaito.. Ese tipejo..

Rin se acercó un poco más y logró que Kaito la mirara, éste tomó la mano de la tal "Meiko" y se acercó a MI Rin, como reflejo me puse detrás de mi gemela esperando a que Kaito dijera algo o alguien se animara a decir algo cuando escuché..

-Kaito.. ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Rin miró recelosa a Meiko mientras ella le brindaba una sonrisa cálida y pasaba uno de sus brazos por el brazo de Kaito entrelazándolos como unos enamorados. Rin alzó una ceja y miró a Kaito, el miro a Meiko y le respondió.

-Son alumnos de la escuela –Miró a Rin y le sonrió, miré un poco asqueado la escena. ¿¡Quién se creía ese!

-Soy Len.. Kagamine Len –dije saludando a Meiko y inclinándome un poco en manera de respeto, mire que mi hermana no hacía ningún movimiento y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo asi que la presenté también.. No quería que quedara como mal educada.

-Y ella es mi gemela, Rin –la presenté mientras la señalaba y tomaba de su mano. Meiko me miró y luego miró a Rin para luego sonreírnos.

-Un gusto.-Saludó- Yo soy Sakine Meiko –Hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo también mientras Kaito sonreía. Le devolví la sonrise y apreté la mano de Rin, ella me miró y luego miró a Meiko.

-Es un gusto también.. –dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Una falsa, ella si sabía como actuar por poco y no me doy cuenta.

Kaito nos miró a mi y a Rin emocionado. Y ahora que le pasaba?

-Oigan.. Nos quieren acompañar a.. –mira con ojitos brillosos para luego agregar- COMER HELADO?.

Rin sonrió, otra sonrisa que era solo para él.. No pude evitar girar mi cabeza molesto, estaba celoso y lo admitía.

-Si! –Escuché a Rin decir mientras apretaba mi mano, Kaito y Meiko comenzaron a caminar hacia un puesto mientras nosotros los seguíamos, lo que me incomodaba es que.. los seguíamos, pero de muy cerca! Mire fastidiado a Rin, creí que hoy sería un día sólo para los dos.. pero no.

- Creí que hoy día solo estaríamos los dos-dije despacio mientras caminaba al lado de Rin, ella me miro sorprendida para luego contestarme.

-Lo lamento Len, te prometo que lo compensaré –Me sonrió.. Por primera vez en el día.. Ella me sonrió ¡Soy Feliz! Cuando ella me sonríe, me siento.. tan completo, me da tanto gusto! . La miré y asentí, por ahora quedaría conforme..

Sólo con eso

**Tear: **Ok Ok me ha salido corto.. Perdon! Pero quería dejarlos con intrigaa.. Oh yes! Quiero reviews he? Y espero que en ellos no me maten Dx!

**Contestando reviews *w*!**

**Akaa-chan: **Ni yo me atrevi a subir a ese juego cuando fui en vacaciones Dx! De verdad.. pobre Len. Muchisimas gracias por tu review!

**Oo Nelliel oO: **Este fue.. OTRO CAPI CORTO! Dx No me matees! Esqe.. estoy entrando en calor? –hace ejercicios- Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Me hace feliz 8D! Muchas gracias por tu review! Oh y gracias por tus buenos deseos!

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **Nee-chancita *w*! Este tambien me salio cortito perdoname ! Dx necesito meterle emoción al capitulo por eso fue tan corto! Gracias por tu review!

**Fefitha25: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Muchas gracias por tu review también!

**Andy-kikyo-love: **Me dio mucha risa tu review! xDD .. no te subas al raptor he? xD .. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: **No lo destruyeron.. aunque es buena idea! 8D .. bueno aquí tuvimos la aparición de Meiko! Ahora esperar a que pase lo demás!

**Lenalee Rose: **Aquí va la conti.. PORFIN! Jaja .. gracias por tu review *w*!

**Chao Ling-Yin: **Aquí va la conti Dx! Porfa no me matess ¡ -se esconde- Espero qe te haya gustado y gracias por tu review!

**Ferr: **Ferrcitaa! Dx Yo también te amo (?) Amé tu regalo y gracias por el review!

**Miyoko-chibi: **Gracias por tus deseos! Y gracias también por tus reviews..!

**.Kagami.-**** : **Aquí va la conti gracias x tu review *w*!

**PczZitoO: **Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Neko0Amu: **Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Recibiras el beso de Len! Chuu (al final xD) Gracias por tu review!.

**oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! De seguro todas han qerido subirse con el en la montaña :x (soy una de esas) muchas gracias x tu review!

**Joe-Kagamine: **Aquí va la conti y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Gracias por tu review!

**Ayana-Satoh: **Aquií va la conti para que leas mas! Aunque fue cortita pero.. PACIENCIA! Aquí ya se vio la participación de Meiko.. muahjah –risa maligna- Sobre los celos de Rin .,. um! Hagamos sufrir a Len primero! Dx Muchas gracias por tu review!.

**EXTRAA PORFAVOR LEANLO!**

He creado un foro de Rol de vocaloid! Porfavor si les interesa únanse! Necesitamos miembros.. somos 7 apenitas! Para las o los interesados/as aquí va la pagina.

http : / vocaloid - system . foro – gratuito . es /

Los espero! (unan los espacios que hay entre el link)

Byee que estén bien y muchas gracias!


End file.
